Todo por ti
by mi-chan tenshi
Summary: CAP 4 UP! Por fin! SakuraShaoran La verdad sale a flote, a Sakura le sale competencia! aunque aun no esta todo claro, que final tan misterios tiene este cap! Summary pesimo, lena por favro la historia lo vale!
1. un reencuentro, un beso

Os presento mi primera historia, espero que la disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews! No os entretengo mas, y dejo mis comentarios para el final de la historia, que a disfrutéis!

'-'-'-' Todo por ti '-'-'-'

.-..-. Un reencuentro, un beso .-..-.

-"Me he dormido!"- dijo Sakura, una chica de 16 años, mientras casi se cae por las escaleras

-"Monstruo si no corres volverás a llegar tarde"

-"No tengo tiempo para pelear! Papa me voy, hoy are yo la cena!"- dijo Sakura segundos antes de salir patinando por la puerta

-"De acuerdo, y no vayas tan rápido …"

-"Ya llego tarde, la profesora me regañara!" pensaba Sakura mientras casi se caía por culpa de una piedra, pero la siguiente no la vio lo que hizo que chocara contra alguien, y que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-"Te encuentras bien Sakura?"Dijo una voz que le sonaba familiar…y además le hablaba con confianza…no podía ser el se había marchado después de coger la cartas de Clow

-"Shaoran?"o.O pregunto Sakura mirando a un chico de cabello marrón i rebelde con temor a un 'te equivocas' pero esa no fue la respuesta...

-"Si Sakura soy yo,"dijo con una enorme sonrisa –"te encuentras bien?" y le tendió una mano para que se levantara del suelo en donde aun estaba sentada

-"Shaoraaaan!" gritaba Sakura mientras e lanzaba a sus brazos, lo que hizo que los dos volverían a caer precipitadamente al suelo –"te e vuelto a tirar... lo siento" U

-"yo también me alegro de verte Sakura" dijo Shaoran como respuesta

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que su posición eran los dos tumbados en el suelo, Sakura encima de Shaoran y abrazada a el… se sonrojaron visiblemente, pero Sakura en vez de levantarse miro intensamente los ojos de Shaoran, y mientras cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro las caras se iban acercando lentamente, hasta que quedaron casi rozando sus labios, y mientras Sakura cerraba decididamente los ojos para pasar del roce a un calido beso…

-"SHAORAN!" gritaba una chica de bellos ojos rubís y dos coletas negras, los dos chicos reaccionaron inmediatamente levantándose con un ágil movimiento y quedando mas rojos que un tomate (los siento pero para un beso de SxS se necesita un poco mas de paciencia xD)

-"Meiling...que oportuna"-/- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos a su poco inocente prima

-"que interrumpo algo…) contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara

-"no… solo lo estaba saludando jeje"u/u Sakura estaba mas bien nerviosa, lo que no ayudo a que su mentira se volviera creíble

-"Sakura a mi no me engañas..Pero ya os are confesar mas tarde!" decía mientras abrazaba a la amiga que hacia tanto que no veía

-"Meiling y a que venias? Pensaba que ya habías ido apuntarnos al instituto"

-"Si ahora e vuelto de allí"

-"que ora es Meiling…?" pronunciaba con esfuerzo una pálida Sakura

-"llegas casi media hora tarde Sakura"

-"llego tarde! Me voy asta otra!" Lograron sentir los dos primos mientras Sakura salía patinando a toda velocidad

-'y ahora que le diré al profesor…seguro que me manda al pasillo' u.u pensaba Sakura con cara de resignación y el poco color que había recuperado desde que se había dado cuenta de la hora

Abrió la puerta de su clase i comenzó la disculpa a su profesor –"lo siento mucho, es que me quede dormida i…"

-"Sakura aun no ha llegado, as tenido suerte por que normalmente llega muy puntual"

-"Que suerte Tomoyo! Pensaba que de esta no me salvaba uf"

-"si, pero ¿por que llegas tan tarde? Normalmente llegas tarde pero no tanto"

-"como que normalmente llego tarde, solo me retraso escasos minutos...n.nU"

-"lo que tu digas¡Pero que lastima!" uu

-"que pasa Tomoyo?"

-"Es que no te grave mientras te disculpabas, estabas tan mona jojojo"

A Sakura le salio una gotita en la cabeza

-"Aun no me has dicho por que llegaste tan tarde" dijo recobrando la familiar sonrisa

-"Es que me he encontrado a Shaoran y a Meiling!" exclamo con la cara llena de ilusión

-"Shaoran ha vuelto…" Dijo con cara de enamorada en un susurro, lo suficiente para que Tomoyo lo escuchara

-"Sigues enamorada verdad"

-"yo...es que yo...yo…el…"Dijo una sonrojada Sakura

-"Tu di lo que quieras pero la gran Tomoyo Daidouji ara que Sakura y Shaoran se queden juntos para siempre!" dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-"No grites Tomoyo" ·/·

-"Todos a vuestros sitios" decía el profesar de la siguiente hora

Las clases pasaban rápidamente mientras Sakura pensada en ese chico de profundos ojos color chocolate y en la sonrisa que le dedico esa mañana y el casi beso, cuando llego a ese pensamiento se sonrojo levemente, mientras tanto Tomoyo conspiraba en como ajuntar a su tímida amiga con Shaoran y en como podría gravar su primer beso, hacerla vestir con una vestido precisamente para la ocasión y demás cosas mientras reía con su ya típico "jojojo"

Subió corriendo a su habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas con kero, el que estaba muy mareado,

-"En la nevera hay pastel, me harás el favor de ir a comer i dejarme un ratito sola? ñ.ñ"

Cuando se dio cuenta kero ya no estaba

"_Querido diario,_

_Hoy ha vuelto Shaoran! No me lo puedo ni creer, la persona por la que tanto he llorado y deseado que volvería, ahora esta aquí! Y lo que paso al vernos…un poco mas y…un poco mas y hubiera sido la persona mas feliz de la tierra, lo quiero tanto…, pero no se como decírselo ahora que lo tengo aquí delante, no dejare que se me vuelva a escapar, por que si eso pasa juro que no se que haría. Desde que capturamos las cartas de clow y el se fue que no lo e vuelto a ver, pasaron unos largos años, ya no somos niños, pero lo quiero igual que antes, pero el…y si se a olvidado de mi? Pero no puede ser! Esta mañana, su sonrisa, su abrazo (en realidad fui yo que me tire encima U), y su casi-beso…como me habría gustado quitarle el casi, pero lo conseguiré! Me parece que aun no me a olvidado, y quizás esta vez sea nuestra oportunidad para comenzar una vida juntos, si, decididamente haré lo que sea, y no se por pero me parece que el quiere lo mismo que yo._

_Siempre tuya: Sakura"_

Después de escribir esto sonrió delicadamente y comenzó a hacer las tareas, mañana seria un gran día, y no quería que nada saliera mal, por eso también se iría a dormir pronto y pondría todos los despertadores de la casa, mañana seria un gran día…aunque quizás el motivo no era el que Sakura imaginaba…

Cuando acabo el trabajo se estiro en su cama y abrazo a un viejo osito de peluche

-"Sakura como dejas que ese bicho se comiera MI trozo de pastel"

-"no es un bicho se llama kero y se lo he dicho yo que se lo coma, tu no lo disfrutas"

-"bueno pues a cambio me comeré tu flan"

-"no mi flan no! T-T"

-"y deja de abrazar a ese estúpido osito de peluche monstruo, esta muy mal echo"

-"a mi me gusta…"

-"me voy monstruito, a ver si mañana no te duermes"

-"no lo haré"

-"seguro…" dijo mientras Touya cerraba la puerta

Dijo aun abrazada a su osito de peluche hecho a mano

-"Por que ahora? Después de tanto tiempo, y de golpe vuelvo solo para eso, por que? Quería volver pero no para esto. Por su culpa todo por su culpa, no pueden dejarme vivir tranquilo i feliz, no pueden? No lo soportare, otra vez no"

-"Tranquilo, yo me ocupare de que no pase nada, pero ella, cuando lo sepa sufrirá"

-"No lo sabrá, no son cosas que se van diciendo por ahí"

-"Merece que se lo digas"

-"Son demasiadas cosas, si se lo digo todo se derrumbara…"

-"Pero tu estarás ahí para levantarla de nuevo!"

-"No lo se, tu ya lo sabes, que yo…"

-"Si lo se, pero no te puedes rendir! No puedes!" Dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Si no lo haré, luchare hasta el final, pero no es tan fácil librarme de esos viejos"

-"Primero debes pensar es en lo que quieres, por que, que quieres?

-"Tu ya sabes que es lo que yo quiero, pero no es tan fácil de conseguir!"

-"lo se, pero ten presente que yo siempre te ayudare y no dejare que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas toda tu vida"

-"gracias Mei"

-"de nada primito Shao "ahora me voy a dormir antes que me pille la tía"

-"que descanses Meiling"

-"gracias primito"

-"Hoy podemos dar la bienvenida a los Li, shaoran y meiling Li," dijo haciendo pasar a los chicos

-"Sentaos en los sitio k hay libres…detrás de Sakura y Tomoyo" Los cuatro sonrieron delante de su suerte

-"Y hay otro alumno nuevo, Shin Onegawa"

-"Llámenme Shin por favor" dijo con una sonrisa que conquisto a todas la chicas de la clase, pero que a sakura tomoyo y Mei las dejo mas bien con un mal presentimiento

-"como es el hermano de Yumi Onegawa se sentara en el asiento de su derecha" Yumi levanto la mano para que su hermano pudiera localizarla, se fue a sentar y la primera clase transcurrió en silencio.

En el intercambio de clase:

-"Me alegro mucho de que hayáis vuelto!"

-"Si yo también, ya os echábamos de menos ñ.ñ"

-"Si es que en china ya no había mas chicos interesantes y por eso quería venir a visitar Japón! Jeje"

-"jeje, Pero por que venís en realidad?"

-"Solo hemos venido de visita" Dijo shaoran

-"Y no os quedareis?" Sakura estaba desanimada por aquella afirmación

-"lo intentaremos" sonrió Shaoran

-"Ahora tendré la oportunidad de volver a gravar los momentos tan románticos de sakura y shaoran!" Dijo tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, a lo que los eludidos se sonrojaron

-"Y yo ya tengo ganas de ir comer un helado al parque del pingüino!" exclamo Meiling

-"podríamos ir esta tarde, yo no estoy ocupada" respondió Sakura a su amiga Mei

-"Entonces podríamos ir, por mi perfecto"

-"Entonces quedamos esta tarde las 5 en el parque del pingüino" dijo Shaoran

-"Si!" Exclamaron todas

-"Todo el mundo a sus asientos" dijo seriamente el profesor que acababa de atravesar la puerta

-"Mei y Shaoran tienen que hablar con el director sobre la matricula, y Tomoyo tiene coro, así que hoy tendré una comida tranquila" comento para si misma Sakura mientras se acomodaba en un tranquilo y desierto lugar del patio, debajo de un árbol del cerezo

-"Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía" Dijo Shin con una sonrisa y un tono que Sakura no podía descifrar, era entre amable y falso

-"No hace falta, puedes irte con algún amigo" Comento Sakura amablemente

-"Prefiero quedarme con una bonita flor, Sakura verdad?" dijo shin

-"Si, Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura"

-"Yo me llamo Shin onegawa, pero llámame Shin"

-"Lo haré "

-"Yo también jej" dijo Shin con el mismo tono de voz que antes. "Después de presentarnos espero que no te importe que te haga compañía"

-"no claro que no" Dijo Sakura únicamente para ser amable

-"Me alegra que la primera persona que haiga conocido sea una hermosa flor" A lo que Sakura se enrojeció

-"Si eres una chica muy hermosa" dijo cogiéndole la barbilla y acercando su cara a la de ella

-"muy hermosa…" dijo shin antes de posar los labios sobre los de Sakura la que reacciono al cabo de unos segundos y aparto la cabeza hacia un lado rompiendo así el beso, pero como estaba acorralada en el árbol no podía escapar

-"Veo que no te gusta que te roben los besos, es una pena" dijo volviendo a acercar su cara a la de Sakura a lo que ella se escapo como pudo y se fue corriendo

-"Adiós" Dijo antes de estar demasiado lejos para que no lo escuchara y sumamente roja

Shin se quedo allí mirando como ella corría

-"Veo que me as estado observando" dijo sin mirar ningún punto en concreto

-"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien" "Esa delicada flor del cerezo, pronto perderá su brillo, y con suerte las ganas de vivir" dijo con una malvada sonrisa

Y lo dejo aquí! Interesante? Te has quedado con la ganas de saber con quien hablaba? De que hablaban Shaoran y Meiling? Y que plan tramaba Shin? Pues deja reviews y continuare la historia!

Son 5 reviews mínimo para que la continué, y si hay mas, mas ganas tendré de hacerla mas rápido!

Pero como es mi primer fic no sean muy duros conmigo!

Este fic lo dedico a mi amigo kurorin (de kurama) que a sido el primero en leer este fic pese k a el no le guste mucho sakura, aunque no se por que xDI tambien a magdalia, por intentar subir el fic en mi lugar, pero parece que no se como pudi subirlo con susu explicaciones xD

Gracias por leer el fic

atte.

Mi-chan

Una tenshi


	2. Despedida en el parque

Primero de todo es decir que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (mas me gustaría) pero el fic, y los personajes que me voy inventando son todos mioos! Jojojo (risa Tomoyo¿O.o)

Aquí esta otro capitulo más de mi primer fic, si lo se, tarde mucho, gomen! Y ya sabéis, por favor reviews!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sakura que me a dejado mi primer review y yo le deje su primer review jejeje Gracias! Y también se lo dedico a todos los que leyeron mi fic y como no a kurorin, que le obligue a leer el fic otra vez XD

"hablando"

'Pensando'

-narración-

_La persona que narra un POV –_

(N/a notas de autora)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'Cambio de escena

'-'-'-' Todo por ti '-'-'-'

.-..-. Despedida en un parque .-..-.

Sakura corría amas no poder, estaba bien roja y encima se había dejado sus cosas debajo del árbol

-'Tendré que volver?' pensó con resignación, no le agradaba para nada Shin

-'Las clases comenzaran pronto, y no puedo dejar mis cosas debajo el árbol' pensó muy desanimada, Shin quizás la estaría esperando, y volver ver a la persona que le robo un beso no le era agradable

Se dirigió con calma hacia donde había estado comiendo no hacia mucho, quería tardar para no encontrárselo de nuevo. Primero se asomo para saber si se había ido o aun seguía ahí

-"que suerte se ha marchado…" dijo ya mas tranquila

Fue a recoger sus cosas, las que aun estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando llego las recogió apresuradamente, por si volvía Shin…

De repente soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos y miro alrededor, no había nada, pero lo había sentido, esa energía, esa energía que conocía tan y tan bien,

-"imposible no hay dos energías iguales, pero parecidas…podría ser si…" pensó Sakura confundida "definitivamente no, yo lo sabría, es imposible" dijo intentando convencerse a si misma, es energía la había inquietado mucho

-"ya es tarde mejor me doy prisa" después de decir eso recogió todo mas deprisa que antes, miro alrededor por que tenia la sensación de que la vigilaban, y después se marcho

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

-"Sakura donde estabas, no es normal que llegues tarde después de comer" dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-"después te explico Tomoyo" dijo Sakura, necesitaba desahogarse, y quien mejor que su mejor amiga? Pero ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que había pasado como para hablar de eso

-"OK Sakura, "contesto Tomoyo con su ya habitual sonrisa

-"Shaoran y Mei aun no llegan, es extraño que tarden tanto"

-"si es verdad, pero creo que no nos tenemos que preocupar, seguramente aun estarán hablando con el director"

-"eso espero…" dijo Sakura dándose cuenta que Shin aun no había llegado,

-"Ahí llegan" Esas palabras sacaron de su pensamiento a Sakura, y esta suspiro de alivio

-"donde estaban? No es normal en _vosotros _que lleguéis tarde"

-"Tomoyo porque remarcas 'Vosotros'?"¬¬

-"por que en ti si que es normal"

-"Siempre eres tan directa…T-T"

-"Estábamos haciendo de guías a Shin, tuvimos la mala suerte de que cuando estábamos hablando con el director el apareció por ahí u.u" contesto Mei "es guapo, pero me da mala espina"

-"Si me parece que no nos debemos fiar de el"

-"Sip, todos de acuerdo, verdad Shaoran?"

-"Si lo decís vosotras…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

-"Llego tarde!" decía Sakura mientras corría por las calles de Tomoeda-"Hace años que no quedo con Shaoran ni Mei y ahora llego tarde!"

-"Por fin he llegado" Grito Sakura mientras entraba en el parque del pingüino-"Hasta he llegado pronto! Que bien!" Exclamo una feliz Sakura por no haber llegado tarde una vez en su vida

Se fue un poco dentro del bosque que había detrás del parque, i le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza

-"hace tanto tiempo…" murmuro Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos

Se sentó debajo de un grande árbol y cerro los ojos para disfruta de la suave brisa que corría entre los árboles, Hacia buen día , el sol brillaba fuertemente y el aire que había refrescaba el ambiente, de una manera que el calor era agradable

Flash back +

-"Sakura estas dormida?"

-"Si me había quedado un poco dormida, -U"

-"Quería darte una cosa"

-"El que?"

-"Esto" Dijo Shaoran poniéndole un collar de un estrella en el centro de un sol. La estrella era de plata y el sol de oro, rodeados por los lados de un metal rojizo, en realidad era precioso

-"Es..es muy bonito"

-"Te gusta?"

-"Me encanta, pero debe ser muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo"

-"Si que puedes y lo harás" su tono no aceptaba replica" Sakura mañana me voy"

-"Y cuando volverás?" Dijo Sakura dejando con mucha preocupación

-"No lo se, pero prometo que volveré a por ti, te lo prometo"

-"Shaoran no quiero que te vayas!" Grito con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas

-"Por favor Sakura no llores, no me gusta verte así"

-"No te vayas…"

-"Te prometo que volveré, volveré por ti" Se acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en la frente

Fin del Flash back +(n/a Si, se que esto nunca paso, pero es mi fic no? Así que aquí si que paso esto XP)

Sakura estaba sumida en un leve sueño de unos cuantos minutos, y cuando despertó

-"AAAAAH!"

-"Que pasa pequeña flor?"

-"Me has asustado…-U"

-"Esa no era mi intención, y tranquila que no te volver a besar" dijo Shin arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura que Sakura y acercándose peligrosamente

-"A no ser que quieras" Dijo mientras cogia la barbilla de ella

-"no!" Exclamo fuertemente Sakura mientras se separaba de Shin y se iba por uno de los lados que el no le tapaba

-"Pues entonces no hay mas que hablar sobre ese tema" Dijo levantándose y dedicándole una aparentemente inocente sonrisa

-"Si, mucho mejor" comento Sakura ya mas tranquila 'me parece k no me vuelvo a sentar debajo de un árbol durante un buen tiempo…')

-"que hace una hermosa flor sola en este bosque, podría ser peligroso"

-'El peligro eres tu…' murmuro, pero shin la pudo escuchar- "He quedado con unos amigos ñ.nU"

-"entonces yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer"

-"si yo también tengo que ir al parque, seguro que ya llego tarde"

-"te acompaño hasta ahí"

-"no te molestes…"

-"no es ninguna molestia pequeña flor"

-"de acuerdo…" dijo no muy convencida

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

-"Hola Sakura! Como es que vienes de detrás del parque? I con Shin!…O.o"

-"Hola Mei! No pienses mal -UU Yo estaba sentada debajo de un árbol y nos encontramos, pero no pienses nada raro jeje"

-"si lo dices tu te creeremos…" dijo Tomoyo

Shaoran se Limito a mirar mal a Shin, si fuera por el ese tipo estaría muerto únicamente por haberse quedado a solas con Sakura (n/a si supiera lo del beso tendríamos un combate xD)

-"Que estas celoso Shaoran?" Dijo Shin adivinando a que venia esa mirada fulminante de parte del joven

-"No se por que debería estarlo" Dijo con sus mejillas en un suave toque rosado

-"Muy sencillo, porque estas enamorado de ella" Esas palabras hicieron que a Shaoran y Sakura se pusieran como un tomate, lo que provoco una sonrisa picara en el

-"No tenias cosas que hacer Shin?" pregunto Sakura para que no digiera nada mas y se marchara, ella se lo quería decir, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar

-"Si es verdad, bueno yo me voy, un placer" a lo que no recibió respuesta

Se fue del parque dejando solos a los cuatro

-"Mei y yo nos vamos a comprar los helados , os dejamos _SOLOS_! jijiji" estas palabras provocaron un sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos

Mientras ellas se alejaban los que se habían quedado se sentaron en un banco

-"Shaoran, por que volviste en realidad?"

-"Ya te lo dije, de visita, solo vengo a veros" respondió el castaño a la pregunta, aunque presentía que ese día iba a dar mas de una explicación

-"no me lo creo Shaoran, se nota que estas preocupado por algo o alguien" dijo seriamente la ojiverde

-"veo que si que te das cuenta de las cosas ahora" comento con una sonrisa

-"Tomoyo me enseñó mucho"

-"pues la verdad es que no vine solo para veros…" dijo con cara de preocupación y temor al ver la reacción que Sakura tendría "yo estoy aquí …" (N/a Y la contestación en el próximo capitulo! Jojo)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Después de pensar si lo acababa aquí o descubrir por que ha venido MI Shaoran  
(remarco MIII Shaoran) pero al final me parece que dejare muchísimas sorpresas para el próximo capitulo!

Sorpresas que tendrá el próximo capi: -Por que ha venido Shaoran? Si tenéis teorias dejadlas en los reviews, no se su ya esperáis lo que viene jeje

-Que era la rara energía que Sakura noto?

-Aparecerá algún que otro personaje más…

I mas cosas que ya no digooo!

Me parece que el fic no lo haré de demasiados capítulos, depende de los que me digáis en los reviews y de cómo vaya quedando, supongo que serán unos 7-8 o 9 capítulos, de eso no creen que pase, pero ya lo veremos!

-"yo no quiero decírselo" ò.ó

-"Que haces aqui mi querido Shao-chan?"

-"Yo no soy tu querido, y no pienso decir nada a Sakura"

-"Tu le dirás lo que yo quiera!"

-"No"

-"Si!"

-"No"

-"o lo haces o te borro de mi fic, me da igual que sea uno de los protagonistas, y así sakura no sufrirá por tu culpa (ups, se me escapo XD)"

-"no te atreves"

-"seguro?": -Shaoran tuvo un accidente de coche en el que salio mal herido y…

"Vale, vale se lo diré! T-T"

-"Jojojo sabia que me harías caso mi querido Shaoran"

-"claro si me amenazas…"

-"Yo nunca amenazo! Solo hago advertencias… 0:)"

-"¬¬ no pongas cara de ángel. Que se lo que nos espera y de ángel no tienes nada"

-"Si soy una tenshi… (Angel en japonés para quien no lo sepa)"

-"No soy Sakura, a mi no me engañas! ¬¬"

-"0:)" -Poniendo una adorable cara de ángel jijiji-

-"Alguien a dicho mi nombre?"

-"Sakura! A ti te buscaba, jojojo"

-"Para que? .."

-"Shao no te quiere decir por que ha venido a Tomoeda,"

-"no me lo dirás Shaoran? T-T" "O me lo dices o te llamo Li! ¬¬"

-"otra con chantaje…mujeres…" Mirada asesina de parte de las dos, y yo pensando como hacerlo sufrir en el próximo capi

-"Habla Li!" "O me voy con Shin"

-"vale vale te lo digo, pues es que…"

-"Shhhhhh! Calla! Que eso es del próximo capitulo!" "los dos a fuera de aquí!" Vienen dos gorilas y se los llevan

Bien ahora que vuelvo a estar sola os doy mi dirección de correo por si me queréis agregar - : (mi)( )(chan)( )(yuny)()(Hotmail)(punto)(com) Ya sabéis, los paréntesis los borráis y sin espacios -

También agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews, pongo solo los nombres que no me borren el fic .

-**Fan-sakura- gracias por el review, y no kero morir U**

-**q.o.n**- a partir de ahora actualizare pronto!

-**Nam**- milgracias por el review

-**Cho-Chang-Radcliffe**- prometo no dejarlo a medias y continuar pronto

Y ya no me vuelvo mas pesada, me voy antes que venga Mei, que de esa no me salva nadie!

-"Mi-chaaaaaaan! Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-"Ahí viene! " "Seguridad!"

Me voy corriendo seguida de Mei i los dos gorilas de seguridad

PD: Ya sabéis 5 reviews y continúo! Aunque si son 4 tampoco notare la diferencia jeje, que son los que me han enviado este capi -

Atte.

Mi-chan

Una tenshi…


	3. Comprensión, amor y temor

Primero de todo es decir que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (mas me gustaría) pero el fic, y los personajes que me voy inventando son todos mioos! Pobre de quien me los coja sin permiso…¬¬

Aquí esta otro capitulo más de mi primer fic, si lo se, tarde mucho, gomen! Pero también me costó de hacerlo 

Y con este capitulo recuerdo de no he podido obligar a leerlo a kurorin…yo que quería hacerlo adicto a sakura UU Pero con el próximo capitulo no me rendiré jijiji

Y ahora veréis…a…no lo puedo decir! Es k es lo bueno del capitulo! Pero bueno…como prometí alguien nuevo aparece, y sakura pobrecita! TT Shaoran…sacad vuestra propias conclusiones y podéis dejarme un review diciéndome eso! Con lo que queráis pero por favor dejad review!

"hablando"

'Pensando'

-narración-

_La persona que narra un POV –_

(N/a notas de autora)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'Cambio de escena

'-'-'-' Todo por ti '-'-'-'

.-..-. comprensión, amor y temor .-..-.

-"la verdad es que no vine solo para veros…" dijo con cara de preocupación y temor al ver la reacción que Sakura tendría, respiro hondo y continuo "Yo vine a buscar a mi prometida pero..."

-"Mentiroso…" dijo sakura con la mirada baja para que shaoran no viera las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su cara

-"Espera que te lo explique!"

-"No hay nada que explicar, si solo volviste a eso no quiero volver a verte. Te odio!" grito la castaña aun sin saber como reaccionar

-"Sakura...por favor" Para Shaoran esas palabras habían sido como un puñal, nunca pensó escuchar algo así de ella

Sakura se fue corriendo mientras Shaoran se quedo únicamente mirando como se marchaba la chica que amaba, intentando reaccionar para no volver a perder la persona mas importante para el.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Monstruo! Llegas tarde, hoy te tocaba a ti hacer la cena, y también limpiar la cocina!"

-"Lo siento, ahora mismo lo hago" sakura intento poner un tono de voz normal cosa que no aconseguió

-"Da igual, ya lo haré yo" Toya se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a su hermana

-"Gra-gracias" Subió corriendo las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y tirarse a la cama

-"Buaaaa- Buaaa" Ahora mismo no sabia que pensar, únicamente tenia ganas de llorar hasta quedar rendida

-"Que te pasa!" dijo un preocupado Kero

-"Shaoran...el..se ira...y el me dejara...y...y...Buaaa!"

-"Shaoran te ha hecho algo? Shaoran ha vuelto! Da igual, como coja ese mocosa se enterara de quien es Keroberos!"

-"No es su culpa...si el se ha enamorado de otra persona..." dijo un poco más tranquila " En la nevera hay pastel, podrías ir a comer?"

-"Pastel! - Por supuesto, si necesitas algo pídemelo n"

-"Gracias kero" y le mostró una débil sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento

"_Querido diario_

_Ni siquiera escribiendo puedo parar de llorar...lo que he esperado durante todos estos años ha desparecido en unos minutos, shaoran ha vuelto pero para estar_

_con otra persona. Creía que volvería y estaríamos juntos al fin, pero ni aunque el este en Tomoeda… -_Le resbala una lagrima en la mejilla y cae en la hoja corriendo parte de la tinta_- En realidad ni siquiera dejé que se explicara, pero que explicación puede tener que venga a buscar a su prometida? Quizá fui injusta… Pero en ese momento no sabia que hacer, pensaba que estaba furiosa pero en realidad estaba triste, esa tristeza que tuve desde que se fue, esa tristeza que me hiela el corazón, esta tristeza que me llena los ojos de lágrimas, esa tristeza que pensé que ahora que Shaoran volvió se iría, pero –_otra lagrima cae en la hoja_- pero si se aleja de mi se que nunca se ira_

_Siempre tuya: Sakura"_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Shaoran" dijo tomoyo sorprendiendo al castaño que aun estaba mirando por donde se había ido Sakura "donde está Sakura?"

-"Ella…se fue"

-"Se-se lo has dicho?" Meiling estaba preocupada

-"Si…"

-"El que?" Dijo seria

-"No es nada importante" intentó disuadirla meiling

-"Si no fuera importante sakura no se habría ido, quiero una explicación, vamos a mi casa" y comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta, los dos primos la siguieron en silencio todo el camino

En la mansión de Tomoyo

-" Traed te y galletas, estaremos en mi habitación" dijo en un tono autoritativo pero dulce a la vez

-"comenzad a explicármelo todo, estoy segura que es una larga historia"

-"pues" comenzó a hablar meiling derrotada, sabia que no se podía negar a explicárselo todo " como ya sabrás el clan li es una importante familia, tanto en los negocios como en la magia, pero ha surgido otra familia que esta cobrando mucha fuerza, y ante esta amenaza decidieron casar a los dos herederos de los clanes"

-"Es decir, mi primo y la heredera del otro clan, que aun no sabemos quien es"

-"Shaoran, y tu quieres casarte con esa chica?"

-"No, pero debemos encontrarla, por ahora solo eso"

-"Se que eso no es todo, pero si queréis contarme nada mas os entiendo" dijo una comprensiva Tomoyo –"pero que le dijiste a sakura?"

-"solo me dio tiempo a decirle que iba a buscar a mi prometida…"

-"BAKA! Seguro que antes de explicarle la historia completa le soltaste de repente que buscabas a tu prometida!" meiling estaba a punto de pegarle a su primo… (n/a baka es tono o idiota en japonés, y creo k queda bien jiji)

-"lo siento... ó.ò"

-"meiling no lo mates…n.nU ahora llamare a sakura para que venga a dormir hoy a mi casa, como mañana es libre no habrá problema, y yo se lo explicare todo"

Tomoyo comienza a marcar el número de sakura

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Ring Ring!

-"Lo cojo yo!" quizás sea Shaoran pensó- SAkura estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras de tan deprisa que iba

-"Quien es? "

-"Sakura soy tomoyo, quisieras venir hoy a dormir a mi casa?"

-"Si!" Dijo casi sin pensarlo

-" bien nn entonces ven en cuanto puedas, te espero"

-"Si ahora mismo iré, gracias Tomoyo"

"De nada saku-chan" " adiós"

-"Adiós" y colgó el teléfono

-Que bien, me hará bien poder hablar con Tomoyo, quizás ella sepa algo mas de lo de shaoran… me pase, no deje que se explicara debería pedirle perdón UU- Sakura ya había subido a su habitación- creo que lo llamare y le pediré disculpas nn

Estaba más animada, cogió el móvil : blanco con flores de cerezo rosas pintadas por todo el mobil excepto la pantalla, detrás también tenía unas pequeñas alas doradas que servían de apoyo, y también llevaba colgado una pequeña figurita de osito, regalo de shaoran en una de las muchas cartas que se habían manado.

Busco el numero en la memoria y llamo, mientras esperaba cogió entre sus manos la taza de te que antes le llevo su hermano, siempre la estaba molestando pero en el fondo la quería…

-"residencia Li, quien es?" una voz femenina respondió al teléfono, quizás fuera una sirvienta…

-"esta Shaoran?"

-"no no esta" no parecía una sirvienta…ni siquiera pregunto quien era antes decir que no estaba

-"Podría preguntarle quien es usted?" dijo sakura, la curiosidad le gano

-"Soy la prometida de Shaoran, quieres algo mas?" lo dijo con desprecio, se notaba que a la prometida de shaoran no le gustaba que una chica preguntara por el

-"n…no gracias" y colgó rápidamente, las manos le temblaban, no se esperaba eso, al fin la taza cayo al suelo rompiéndose

-"que torpe…" mientras recogía los trozos se corto en la palma de la mano, que comenzó a sangrar "Por que todo me sale mal?" y en contra de su voluntad le salio una silencio lagrima que rodó por si mejilla hasta caer al suelo

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Meiling vamos al parque? No tengo ganas de volver a casa" Shaoran tenia un mal presentimiento (n/a quizás por que su prometida le esta esperando? xD)

-"Como quieras, pero por que no le has dicho todo a tomoyo? Ella seguro k no se lo dirá a nadie" Shaoran y Tomoyo ya se dirigían al parque

-"Es la mejor amiga de sakura, al final se lo dirá"

-"Si no lo hace ella se lo tendrás que decir tu" Mei no dejaba de recordárselo

-"lo se, peor ves como se lo ha tomado? Imagínate si se lo digiera todo de golpe" Shaoran estaba muy preocupado "En realidad ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos todo, solo lo que nos digieron"

Llegaron al parque pero se dieron cuenta que habían perdido demasiado tiempo en el camino

-"Shaoran vamos ya, no quiero que tu madre nos mate por llegar tarde"

-"No digas eso ¬¬ pero tienes razón, ya es tarde, vamos a casa"

Y se dirigieron a la mansión Li (n/a y tendrán un regalito! XP)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Ding Dong

-"Ya abro yo" Dijo Tomoyo a la criada que iba a abrir la puerta

-"Sakura! pensaba que ya no venias, pero que te ha pasado en la mano? Ó.Ò"

-"nada importante…se me cayó una taza y me corte en la mano derecha, no es nada"

-"Sakura…" tomoyo estaba muy preocupada " entra, vamos a curarte la mano ñ.ñ"

Las dos fueron silenciosamente hacia el lavabo de la habitación de Tomoyo, donde esta comenzó a curarle la mano

-"ai, me duele" dijo la pelicastaña intentando aparentar normalidad

-"ahora acabo" Tomoyo estaba muy concentrada vendándole la mano. "Ya esta! ñ.n" Se levanto y fue a sentarse a la cama de su habitación, seguida por Sakura que se sentó a su lado.

-"Sakura, se todo lo que paso con Shaoran"

Al sentir eso a sakura se le humedecieron los ojos –"Shaoran…el…"

-"Sakura…deberías haberle dejado que te lo explicase"

-"Ya lo se…pero es que al sentir que estaba comprometido…acaso eso tiene explicación?"

-"Si la tiene. Su familia lo comprometió con la heredera de otra gran familia, y ahora la esta buscando para deshacer el compromiso, solo es eso"

-"de..de verdad!" Sakura había dejado de llorar y ahora tenía una cara de sorpresa

-"Je, ves como debías haberle escuchado?" "Shaoran estaba muy preocupado por ti…podríamos ir a verle n"

-"Siii!" Le ojiverde estaba muy contenta por la idea de su amiga "Podemos ir ahora?" mientras ponía ojitos de perro abandonado, especialidad de sakura (n/a Que sakura mas lista! XD)

-"Claro, llamare a mis guardaespaldas para que nos lleven, es demasiado tarde para ir caminando"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"en cuanto llegue me tomare un baño, estoy muy cansado, y además con lo de Sakura"

-"Yo también estoy cansada, nos podríamos bañar juntos como cuando éramos pequeños ñ.n"

-"pero que dices! o/O"

-"jajajaja, te lo has creído! Si es broma!" dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su primo

-"ya…ya lo sabia UU"

-"Si si, claro ¬¬"

-"Ya hemos llegado, llevas llave Meiling?"

-"Si, yo no me olvido de todo como tú"

-" Por una vez que me las dejo…"

Meiling abre la puerta de la mansión y entran

-"Me voy a bañar, ni se te ocurra entrar ¬¬"

-"Ni se me ocurriría, no quiero tener pesadillas "

-"Que insinúas? ¬¬"

-"Nada, nada jeje U"

-"bueno, igualmente no entres, estaré un buen rato en la bañera"

Shaoran se fue a un baño típico japonés; la bañera parecía un pequeño lago con figuras de donde salía agua, todo decorado con olor. Ese día el agua estaba perfumada a flores del cerezo, olía muy bien, y a Shaoran le volvió a entrar preocupación por Sakura.

Se desnudo (n/a uooo, se os cae la baba chicas! XD) y fue al pequeño lago que tenia por bañera, rodeado de esa olor a flores de cerezo que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y se relajó de todo lo que había pasado ese día, pensó en sakura, su prometida y todo lo que estaba por venir.

-"ufff, lo que me espera --"

Mientras pensaba sintió que la puerta del baño se abría, para dejar ver a una chica de pelo corto y totalmente liso un poco ondulado al final, largo hasta media espalda, de color oro blanco con unos reflejos plateados y dorados, que aunque era difícil de creer parecía totalmente natural, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verde muy oscuros, lo que resaltaban con sus cabellos claros y cara blanca, parecidos a sakura excepto por que los de ella son mas oscuros, delgada y alta, de unos 16 años, con una cara fina y muy bonita. Encima llevaba únicamente una pequeña toalla que con dificultad cubría lo necesario.

Shaoran cogió la toalla que tenia en la frente y se tapó sus partes rápidamente.

-Shaoran…me permites que te lave la espalda?

-Pe…pero tu quien eeeres! OO

-"yo…yo soy tu prometida" decía ella con una voz amable "y por lo tanto no hace falta que tengas vergüenza, somos prometidos nn"

-"tú…sal ahora mismo de aquí!" Shaoran estaba a punto de caer en shock (n/a XD)

-"no pienso irme ju."

-"pues me voy yo" salio del agua y se dirigió a la puerta

-"no te dejo" dijo poniéndose delante de shaoran, muy pegadita a el

-"Aléjate" dijo esto mientras con un simple movimiento de mano hizo corre el aire, levantando a su "prometida" del suelo y apartándola un poco, para que el pueda pasar.

-'Puede usar los elementos sin ningún objeto que canalice la energía…se ha vuelto muy fuerte" dijo para sonreír misteriosamente

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Shaaoran, que haces en toalla por aquí?" OO meiling estaba viendo la tele cuando un shaoran en toalla, k subía las escaleras le sorprendió

-"tenemos a mi supuesta prometida en el lavabo" dijo sin cambiar de expresión la cara

-"OO es broma verdad primito?"

-"No" dijo antes de subir por las escaleras y dejar a una sorprendida meiling en el salón

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Ya esta, ha salido mi "prometida" del lavabo?" remarcando prometida con un tono de repulsión

-"Si lo de tu prometida es verdad aun no ha salido" Meiling no se acababa de creer que la prometida de su primo estuviera en el lavabo

-"ufff, espero que tarde en salir" dijo mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá

-"Shhaaaaoooo-cchhhaaaann!" se sentía del pasillo que daba directamente con el salón

-" parece que ya ha salido…"

La "prometida" de Shaoran se tira de golpe hacia el, quedando encima de el, abrazándole. Iba vestida con una falda corta rosa pálido y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, aun hacia mucho calor

-"Pe…pe…pero tu quien eres! OO" Meiling se sorprendió de ver que esa chica se había tirado encima de shaoran, y además ella era la única que le podía decir shao-chan…(n/a Ella y yo, que siempre le diré Shao-chan XP)

-"Soy su PROMETIDA, así que déjanos disfrutar de un momento de intimidad" Esto lo decía mientras la intentaba matar con la mirada.

-"PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!" a meiling se le veía fuego en los ojos…"APARTATE DE EL SI NO QUIERES MORIR PRONTO! ¬¬"

-"Tu debes ser su prima…la que se enamoro d el, juas, una prima que se enamora de si primo, que patético" y la miro con desprecio

-"yo…" había dicho algo que la hirió

-"Tu, se puede saber que haces tratando así a mi prima? Yo decidiré quien es mi prometida, y tu no lo eres" Shaoran se había levantado, tirando a la chica al suelo

-"Aiii, me he hecho daño, no deberías tratar así a tu prometida, además que tu no estas en condiciones de elegir, me equivoco?" y dejo ver una risa de maldad

Shaoran cogió a meiling del brazo y se la llevo a su habitación, dejando a esa chica sola.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Sakura ya hemos llegado, te espero aquí?" pregunto Tomoyo, pensando que su amiga quizás querría un momento a solas con Shaoran

-"No hace falta, prefiero que me acompañes"

-"De acuerdo ñ.n"

Al llegar a la entrada la puerta esta abierta, entran, se conocían muy bien esa casa

-"Shaoran?" Pregunto sakura en voz alta, mientras entraba en el comedor

-"Tu quien eres?" pregunto la chica que estaba sola sentada en el sillón mirando la tele

-"busco a Shaoran, sabes donde esta?"

-"a, mi prometido, no se donde esta, estábamos juntos hace un momento"

-"P…pro…prometida?"

-"Si" Al ver la cara que puso Sakura al ver que ella era su prometida esa chica supo al momento que Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran, y también se le ocurrió como divertirse un rato…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Os ha gustado el capítulo? A mi me parece interesante, aunque quizás solo me lo parezca a mi Aunque todos los que leyeron este fic me dijeron que les gustaba, pero a saber si es verdad . 

Me creo más vuestro reviews, así que…dejadme muchos! Por favor! Yaa sabéis, 5 para que continué! Y vamos, como parece que de 4 no pasan… con 4 también me conformo ñ.n

El titulo de este capitulo, raro verdad? Os lo explico: son los sentimientos que veo en este fic; la infinita comprensión de Tomoyo con su amiga, ella si que es una buena persona. El amor ¿Hace falta explicarlo? Pues el amor que hay entre Shaoran y Sakura, pero que no se lo dejare tan fácil… Temor…es mas difícil de explicar sin decir nada sobre el próximo capitulo, vamos que sakura tiene muchos temores y ya no puedo decir cuales son, que me cargo la historia!

Y como siempre un resumen del próximo capitulo…que saldrá?

-Un nuevo personaje aparecerá…si puedo claro, si no dentro de dos capítulos xX

-Y eeesa prometida! A que no sabéis nada de ella? k.o. lo se todo! Y os diré alguna cosa en el próximo capi XP

-A que hacia mucho que el "adorable" de Shin no salía? Pues en el próximo capitulo saldrá… pero no os esperáis que pasara! jujuju

Y explicaría algo mas, pero me mandan a dormir, y antes de k me apaguen el PC y todo el trabajo se vaya la basura…mee voy, aunque me arriesgare y haré venir a Shaoran! Siiiiiii!

Shaoran : Que quieres tú ahora? ¬.¬

Mi-chan : Shaaao-chan, que mal lo pasara pobre! Snif snif

Shaoran : si tanta pena te doy no me hagas sufrir

Mi-chan : es que si no el fic no tiene gracia…si no quieres sufrir pide que dejen un review diciendo que no sufras…pero no creo que haigan muchos jojo

Sakura: Buaaa, Shaoran "snif snif" como me puedes traicionar teniendo tu prometida en tu casa? "snif snif"

Shaoran :"Sakura…si te lo tengo k explicar todo ú.ù" "pues mira…"

Mi-chan : "Otra vez queriendo hacer spoilers? Ì-Í

Shaoran – "Uhhh… no quiero morir tan joven en un accidente de trafico o algo inventado por esta escritora pirada…mejor te lo digo todo en el próximo capitulo!"

Sakura : " Pues, si no me explicas lo que pasa, dejare a la parte buena de sakura en casa…"

Prometida: "eso me gustaría verlo!"

Shaoran: "Tsk, y tu que haces aquí? No ves que molestas?"

Prometida: "eso me gustaría verlo" dijo ignorando a shaoran

Shaoran: "ahora no hagas de narradora, que no pega ¬¬"

Mi-chan: "si tu lo dices…"

Shaoran: "exacto, por que yo lo digo"

Mi-chan: "te arrepentirás ¬¬"

Shaoran: "grrr ¬¬"

Sakura: (ignorándonos a mi i a shao) "estoy segura que no quieres verlo, puedo ser desagradable si quiero"

Prometida: "la pequeña florecita del cerezo desagradable? No me hagas reír, JA.JA.JA!"

Shaoran: "¬¬"

Mi-chan: "¬¬"

Shaoran: "¬¬"

Mi-chan "mejor dejamos de hacer el tonto, que seguro que los pobres lectores se están cansado de esta tontería, así que ahora…vosotros tres me ayudareis a… contestar reviews! Aunque para que no me cierren el fic solo diré nombre U además que ya estoy tardando demasiado con el capitulo! "

Shaoran: "pues gracias a: Kurama,

Mi-chan: "y ahora todos fuera, tengo que escribir el próximo capitulo!"

Sakura: "de acuerda te dejamos escribir tranquila nn"

mi-chan: "que moooona! , aprende de ella Shao!"

Shaoran: "Quieres que sea mona ?

mi-chan: "ya me has entendido, venga fuera!"

los empuja a todos fuera, con ayuda de los dos gorilas de seguridad, y cierra la puerta con llave para que Mei no venga, y desde fuera…

Mei: "llego tarde! Lo siento! Abridme!"

Mi-chan escondida debajo de la mesa del ordenador, casi sin respirar xD

atte.

mi-chan

PD: Si no me matais o enviais un virus por haber tardado tanto intentare acabar el proximo capitulo en 3 o 4 dias! n.n


	4. Solo quiero la verdad

Disclaimer: Todo es mió, soy rica y también hago historias fantásticas y dibujo genial…que… ¿no cuela? OO…pero si es verdad… Vale vale, lo admito, nada es mío todo es de las clamp yo soy pobre aunque haga esa historia, aunque si cobrara por esto ¡si que me moría de hambre! O.O Bueno ya esta aclarado ¿no? Todo es de las Clamp (excepto Yumi i Shin, que son míos, aunque a esos pocos los quieren XD)

No me maten… ¡por favor! . Mi-chan escondida debajo del teclado (y como escribe? O.O) Lo se lo se…3 o 4 días…3 o 4 meses…no hay tanta diferencia! Mi-chan esquiva un tomatazo por poco vale vale, pero no es para ponerse así…Mi-chan esquiva otro tomatazo por aun mas poco… que ese me ha rozado! Esquiva 4 tomatazos mas ya me callo, empiecen a leer entonces…Se vuelve a esconder debajo del teclado

'**-'-'-'** Todo por ti **'-'-'-'**

**.-..-.** Solo quiero la verdad **.-..-.**

-"a, mi prometido, no se donde esta, estábamos juntos hace un momento"

-"P…pro…prometida?"

-"Si" Al ver la cara que puso Sakura al ver que ella era su prometida esa chica supo al momento que Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran, y también se le ocurrió como divertirse un rato…

-"A, tu serás Sakura, aquella chica que le interesaba tanto a Shaoran…parece que nunca dejo de desear las cartas de clow"

-"Tu…te equivocas, Shaoran no quiere las cartas de clow…y no me creo que seas su prometida, ¡seguro que es mentira!"

-"Sakura, ¿pasa algo?" pregunto Tomoyo al ver que Sakura había alzado la voz, encontrándose al entrar a una Sakura enfadada y a una desconocida por unos momentos sonriendo con aires de superioridad "Tu…que haces aquí Yumi?"

-"Yu-Yumi?" pregunto Sakura desconcertada, en verdad le sonaba mucho esa chica, y también el nombre… "Yumi Onegawa?"

-"Parece que ya me has reconocido, tienes buena memoria, pensando que el año pasado solo fui la ultima semana…" dijo haciéndose la sorprendida "soy Yumi Onegawa, hermana de Shin Onegawa, seguro que lo conoces ¿no? Y También la heredera del Clan Onegawa, prometida de Shaoran y futura esposa"

-"así que es verdad…si tu eres la heredera te casaras con Shaoran, y si estas aquí significa que el esta de acuerdo…"

-"No puede ser, si Shin es tu hermano, entonces el tendría que ser el heredero, y yo no soy como Sakura, no me creo que Shaoran te haya aceptado, a mi no me puedes engañar" Tomoyo estaba tranquila, sin alterarse, pero a la vez mostrando una mirada desafiante a Yumi

-"Si es verdad, pero Shin y yo somos gemelos, y por lo tanto en mi clan no hay ninguna tradición de que sea el hombre o la mujer el heredero, solo es el hijo o hija del jefe del clan que se demuestre mas preparado, o si no, como ahora, la persona indicada para hacer una alianza y en ese caso soy yo" termino Yumi con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y su mirada odio hacia Sakura…

-"Shao-chan es tan bueno…no te quería hacer sufrir así que no te dijo nada…y como sabia que tu estabas idiotamente enamorada de el, te tenia pena" sonrió, haciendo sentir aun peor a Sakura "pero claro, pronto nos casaremos, así que no te podía mentir mas tiempo" (N/A ¿por que me cae tan mal esta chica? XD)

Sakura miro al suelo, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas corrían su mejilla y ella se mantenía callada escuchando todo lo que Yumi iba diciendo

-"Aunque bueno…"-continuo-"quería convencerte para que le dieras las cartas pero…"

-"cállate" Sakura no dejaba de mirara el suelo, pero aunque en su cara resbalan lagrimas sin parar, su voz se mantenía firme

-"quien me hará callar, ¿tu? JA.JA.JA" Yumi rió irónicamente

-"Quizás ella no te haga callar, pero yo si" Shaoran estaba arriba de las escaleras, bajando lentamente sin prisa, y dedicándole a Yumi una mirada dura que podría hacer temblar al mas valiente

-"A, Shao-chan! Estaba conociendo a tu querida amiga Sakura, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar en clase…" ignoraba la mirada de Shaoran

El ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras, y se acercaba a Yumi

-"si, muy graciosa, pero ahora vete de mi casa ¿de acuerdo? Fuera ahora mismo"

-"Sabes que no me puedes echar…"se formo otra media sonrisa en la cara de Yumi (N/A pero si parece que se lo pasa en grande…) "NO puedes"

-"Sakura, ¿estas bien?" Shaoran ignoro a Yumi

-"¡Claaro que esta bien! Solo le he dicho la verdad…pero es que a veces la verdad duele"

-"Eres insoportable, si no te importa vete de esta habitación"

-"Ves, ahora no me hechas de tu casa al menos…" a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Shaoran "De acuerdo…ya me voy a mi habitación" dijo dirigiéndose a uno de los múltiples pasillos de esa gran casa

-"Shaoran…"

-"Sakura… ¿estas bien?"

-"Quiero que me lo expliques todo" entonces levanto la mirada que antes estaba clavada en el suelo "por favor"

Shaoran al ver que estaba llorando le vinieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla…pero se contuvo, aunque no pudo negarle nada al ver como le miraba

-"de acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación, ahí esta Meiling…" tras decir eso acaricio el cabello de Sakura y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, que además de hacer que las mejillas de la castaña se enrojecieran, también le causo una sonrisa a esta

-"jo jo jo" Tomoyo estaba grabando esa escena desde el principio con su cámara (N/A a saber de donde la saca XD) y con unos ojos en forma de estrella

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sakura y Tomoyo le siguieron hasta la amplia habitación de Shaoran, donde como el dijo Meiling estaba esperando

-"Hola Sakura" Meiling no estaba con muchos ánimos en ese momento "supongo que has venido a…"

-"A que me lo expliquéis todo" Sakura acabo la frase

-"Sakura, ¿seguro que quieres saberlo todo?" pregunto Shaoran precavido

-"¡¡Si! ¡Claro que si!" Sakura dijo esto en una voz bastante alta, y miro a Shaoran directamente a los ojos, que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo

-"pues empecemos" respiró hondo "Te lo resumiere todo, en china a aparecido un clan muy influyente, el clan Onegawa, quien ahora mismo esta en "guerra" con el clan Li para conseguir poder e influencia, por supuesto no una guerra normal, si no…diferente. El clan Li lleva las de ganar, aunque cuando termine este conflicto podría haber perdido demasiado como para volver a ser tan poderoso como antes, por lo tanto quieren una tregua definitiva…y para eso…" parecía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para seguir

-"mi primo y Yumi se tienen que casar"

-"¿Y tu quieres casarte con ella? Es muy guapa…"

-"NO quiero casarme con ella" dijo tajantemente. Por un momento pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, que por ahora aun estaba triste

-"Y si te niegas, eres el heredero, ¡no te pueden obligar a que te cases!"

-"en realidad si que pueden… el consejo Li, esta formado por los sabios de mi familia, y si una decisión es aprobada por absolutamente todos los miembros de ese consejo, únicamente puede ser contradecida por el jefe del clan"

-"Entonces tu madre, ¿ella también quiere que te cases?"

-"No, ella no quiere, pero esos viejos solo la consideran como la mujer del antiguo jefe, que ahora esta muerto, y por lo tanto no la consideran verdaderamente importante su decisión" Se notaba que Shaoran odiaba a ese tal "consejo"

-"Y si no te casas… ¿que pasaría?" Al ver la cara que puso Shaoran Sakura se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta

-"Si yo no me casara…A parte de desheredarme echarían de la familia a mis hermanas y a mi madre, además de poner a heredero a un primo mío, que yo no conozco"

-"Yo si" hablo Meiling "Es un ludópata que no hace mas que gastar dinero en mujeres y jugos…si mi tía no controlara la fortuna familiar el ya se la habría gastado toda"

-"Entonces ¿que haréis?" Tomoyo, que se había mantenido callada durante todo el rato, pregunto lo que Sakura no se atrevía…

-"convencer a Yumi" sentencio Shaoran convencido "Si ninguno de los dos se quiere casar se verán obligados a buscar otra solución"

-"y como la convencerás…?"

-"Ahí esta lo difícil" dijo Shaoran, para después sonreír irónicamente (N/A y ahí esta lo gracioso del fic! Aunque maaas cosas of course jiji)

N/A Y pensé…lo dejo aquí? Y después pensé otra vez… (N/a que si que si, que yo pienso ¬.¬) si lo dejo aquí, ¿¿por que querían leer el siguiente capi? Pues, aquí va un buen trozo mas, para dejarlo verdaderamente interesante, si es que soy mala…ay no, que soy una tenshi 0:) (N/a ¿quien se cree eso? --)

-"Sakura seria hora de irnos, mis guardaespaldas se preocuparan si no volvemos pronto"

-"¿Que aun las tienes esperando abajo?" pregunto Mei con una gotita en la cabeza

-"Claro" para Tomoyo era lo mas normal del mundo…

-"aaah, pues mejor vamos…" Sakura también tenia unas cuantas gotitas en la cabeza

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Pues si puedo nos vemos mañana"

-"Vale Shaoran, hasta mañana" contesto Sakura ya en al puerta a punto de irse

-"Adiós Mei!"

-"Adiós a todos" dijo Tomoyo

Salieron por la puerta, donde dos guardaespaldas las estaban esperando, después las acompañaron al coche de lujo para llevarlas en un momento hasta la mansión de Tomoyo

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

-"Mejor nos vamos a dormir ya, ha sido un día bastante movidito…bostezo" Tomoyo estaba muy cansada

-"Si de acuerdo, mañana no me despiertes muy pronto jeje"

-"Sakura, es imposible despertarte pronto… ¡ni aunque quisiera!"

-"gota en la cabeza U, tienes razón, buenas noches Tomoyo"

-"Buenas noches Sakura…ZzZ" Tomoyo se quedo dormida en un momento, en cambió Sakura no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, Yumi, el clan Onegawa, el futuro matrimonio de Shaoran…Shaoran, como había cambiado, era mas serio, mas…¿maduro? Quizás a eso se le llamaba así…aunque también podría ser tristeza, sus ojos se veían tan tristes, seguro que en China la vida no le era muy fácil, con su prometage y siendo el heredero del clan Li, le habría gustado tanto acompañarlo en los momentos difíciles, ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? Pero igualmente el le seguía queriendo, había cambiado pero…seguía siendo el mismo, de algún modo era el mismo, aunque quizás no pu…

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tomoyo despertó de repente por el grito de su amiga, y encendió la luz como acto reflejo

-"Sakura!" Pero nadie le contestó, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, y con una capucha que no le permitía ver el rostro tenia agarrada a Sakura tapándole la boca con la mano, con la que tenia suelta hizo un extraño movimiento lo que hizo aparecer una carta extraña, de color rojo y dorado, le dio un golpe con el dedo haciendo que la carta reaccionara y desaparecieran Sakura y el extraño hombre vestido de negro

-"Shaoran!" dijo Tomoyo descolgando el teléfono y rezando para que Shaoran lo cogiera pronto, sabia que sus guardaespaldas ahora no la podían ayudar

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Corto verdad? Solo 5 paginas escasas… aunque como voy a cohonestar reviews seguro que llego a las seis!

Aunque este Cáp. Me ha servido de mucho, ahora tengo absolutamente claro todo lo que voy a poner, de verdad, hasta este capi aun pensaba si eso era buena idea eso…si podía poner lo otro…de tanto que pensé me salio una idea para otro fic! (muy complicada, quizá lo simplifique un poco antes de publicar… U)

EL titulo viene de…fácil ¿no? Es lo que Sakura quiere, solo la verdad, no soporta que la engañe, esta vez no me he complicado mucho UUU

Ha quedado interesante no? A mi me ha gustado el final, que por cierto me invente mientras escribía, no sabia como ponerlo interesante sin hacer otro capi entero xD

Y bueno, quien se ha llevado a Sakura? O.o casi casi no lo se ni yo, no es broma! Claro que lo se, pero solo yo juju Y habéis visto que piensa de Shaoran…veis como si que tiene romance entre estos dos? Solo que le cuesta de salir, mejor dicho, me cuesta encontrar el capi ideal que tengo pensado ponerlo mas empalagoso que un caramelo XD (si a alguien no le gusta esta idea, que me deje un revió, y si a alguien le gusta, también jeje)

Y supongo que ver (mejor dicho leer) las tonterías que hace la escritora con los personajes de este pobre fic tiene que ser aburrido no? Por eso hoy solo contestaran reviews, después a dormir hasta el próximo capitulo donde los necesite…que vida xD AH! y hoy he invitado especial que no diré quien es jiji

Y antes que se me olvide! **FELIZ 2006 0**

Bueno, venga, cada uno que conteste un review, comencemos!

Sakura: Primero gracias a **KAI** por sus dos reviews! Un aplauso por favor! Y bueno, aquí va el 4to capitulo, espero que te guste! Y espero que escribas otro revió para este 4to capitulo, a la escritora le haría muchísima ilusión, y a mi también claro . Un besote!

Shaoran: Ahora agradecer a **Biazis**, muchas gracias por el review, que el dios Clow te lo pague…y ya está bien con el agradecimiento no?

Mi-chan: maldito personaje! Siempre igual…continua ya sabes que los accidentes de trafico son muy comunes…0:)

Shaoran: Chantajista…bueno continuo, nos alegramos de que te haiga gustado la historia…y ahora si que no se que mas decir!

Mi-chan: ¬¬…ya continúo yo…Y es verdad que hay bastantes faltas, aunque intento hacer cada vez menos además que uso el corrector del Word, pero seguro que alguna se escapa, vigilare e intentaré hace menos faltas! - 1000 besos!

Tomoyo: **Carina** gracias por el review! Nos alegramos que te guste! Y no te pongas a llorar aunque esta escritora que tenemos tarde mucho en actualizar, hace lo que puede

Mi-chan: snif, Tomoyo me comprende! A y gracias **Carina**, y claro que lo hago para que tu lo leas, tu y como mas gente mejor , y si dejas revió en cada capitulo ya me pongo a saltar de alegría! Un beso de azúcar!

Meiling: Pues ahora a **Asdi**, muchas gra—

Mi-chan: no! A esta le contesto yo! Ana-chan! Gracias por el review! - de verdad que muchísimas gracias, es que como no me llegan muchos reviews se me van los ánimos de seguir…suerte que tengo amigas como tu que me dejan un revió, aunque sea por pena! Y a vosotros os presento la única persona que lee mi fic y me aconseja antes de que los publique! Un aplauso! Y bueno, un gran beso de parte de tu "novio", o al menos del que tienes en nuestro manga!

Meiling: ahora si que puedo contestar a **Undine** ¿no?

Mi-chan: si claro 0:)

Meiling: pues gracias por tu review! Y no le envíes un virus! Que sin ordenador ella no puede publicar…publicaría aun mas lento, llegarían mas virus, se retardaría mas la publicación, y así toda la vida . umm… que lío me estoy haciendo, pero bueno, resumiendo, no envíes virus OK? Un gran beso de la carta que quieras ;)

Mi-chan: Y por ultimo **Saku**! Saku-chan cuanto tiempo! TT A ver si coincidimos mas e ñ.n Y para contestar tu revió, la invitada sorpresa! La persona que todo el mundo quiere, Yumi! xD

Yumi; seré breve, gracias por el review, mira que hacerme decir esto…

Mi-chan: tsk, ¬¬ contéstale bien! Ya te he dicho que tenías que decir! Ù-Ú

Yumi: pesada…mil gracias por tu revió, espero que te guste el capitulo, y un beso muy grande! ¿Mejor?

Mi-chan: Sip, mucho mejor, y ahora, adiós! Hasta el próximo capitulo, que no diré que sea en 3 o 4 días por que después ya sabemos todos lo que pasa…xD Además que estoy comenzando otra historia, así que quizás tarde un poco, pero esta vez si que no pasa de la semana!

Así que hasta dentro de poco! Y ya sabéis 4 reviews y continuo, si no se acabo la historia, que para que no la lea nadie…TT

Bueno, espero poder seguir! Hasta pronto! Mi-chan se recoge el pelo (señal de que va a trabajar xD) y se pone a escribir en el teclado enérgicamente, el montón de rayitas rojas que salen, que montones de faltas! O.O

Atte.

Michan

Y hemos llegado al principio de la 7ª pagina de Word .

PD: Visiten groups . msn . com / otakuline Es mi pagina Web y esta muy bien, visítenla por favor! A todo junto sin espacios por supuesto -


	5. Disculpas de la autora

Disculpas de la autora:

Bueno, queridas lectora,s y lector si es que hay alguno, siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, de verdad! Pero es que me quede sin ordenador poco después de publicar el ultimo capitulo, asi que el nuevo capitulo que estaba escribiendo se me borro, asi que lo tengo que escribir de nuevo, y como hace solo una semana que tengo de nuevo el ordenador aun no me ha dado tiempo U-U

Espero que me perdoneis por tardar tanto, y estad seguros que a partir de ahora publicare mas rapido, ya que esta semana tambien acabo los examenes.

Asi que de nuevo: mis mas sinceras disculpas! Hasta pronto, espero que leais el siguiente capitulo de "Todo por ti"

PD: Sigo esperando reviews, pero no puedo exigir nada, pensando k tardo tantísimo en actualizar U

Atte:

Mi-chan

Un angel...oscuro (jiji)


End file.
